Under Those Glasses of Yours
by Ohohen
Summary: [Multiple Time Zones or Whatever] Let's say Neji was called a nerd. He had messy, ugly hair, and squigly ugly glasses that hid his eyes. Being bullied. Let's see if that happens if the hair is down and the glassses are off now shall we? NejiTen and others
1. Now, Modern

-1**I have got to finish all this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Don't blame me if this is bad. I was rushing.**

**Hm…this is new. I've never tried to put the characters of Naruto in a modern day type thing. Interesting…hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**Under Those Glasses of Yours**

Chapter One: Now, Modern

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the hallways of Konoha High out to the schoolyard. It was lunch time. He felt the usual giggling and blushing from the girls. He felt the glares from the boys of the school as well. He also felt the lustful stares from some of his fellow female students. That, was the only thing that bugged him. The stares he just ignored, because for what he tells himself, they're just jealous that he has the prettiest girl in the whole school.

Haruno Sakura.

Of course, that's his opinion. Take Uzumaki Naruto for example. For him, it's all the quiet Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, who managed to open up a lot after being with Uzumaki Naruto. Take this as an example: NO MORE STUTTERING.

…or less of it.

Ino Yamanaka, of course, wanted Sasuke very, very badly. Once, Sakura's friend, is no more. Until now that is. Until she was with Nara Shikamaru that is. Oh, the student with a favorite word of the day, everyday, troublesome.

Kiba, Shino, and Chouji just hung around. Chouji mostly seen with Shikamaru weather or not Ino was there. Kiba and Shino can sometimes be seen with Hinata, but mostly just them together as friends.

Rock Lee also hung around. One of Tenten's new friends as well.

Tenten. The only girl that does not worry about her looks. Despite her efforts with her looks she's one of the most attractive girls in the school.

…Besides Sakura, in Sasuke's opinion.

Tenten and Sasuke have been childhood friends.

Hyuuga Neji. The so called 'Nerd'. Sasuke would be considered a nerd, but his looks makes up for it. Even the teachers blush after seeing him. Hyuuga Neji, on the other hand, is only looked down upon. Teachers and all. Teachers don't show it, but he can feel it. He was always picked on for being a nerd, and those squiggly glasses he always wear. His hair was always messed up in a messed up bunch at the top of his head with split ends sticking out.

No one has ever seen his eyes before either.

Sasuke Uchiha has only heard stories, because Neji had moved from another school. A school Sasuke had been to.

He had heard that once, a bully picked on Neji, took off his glasses and pulled his hair. When Neji looked up, the bully was too shocked and blushing to move. So, Neji quickly grabbed his glasses and left. The girl behind the bully had fainted and was unconscious for a couple days.

Only, Sasuke just didn't have time for that.

Tenten, was just about the only one who was Neji's friend. They had met in Middle School, and was the only other student that Neji spoke to.

Tenten and Neji also have one thing in common: They both do not have a girlfriend or boyfriend.

Tenten says she has no time for one, and is not attracted to anyone at the time. Despite all the proposals for a date in the couple years past.

Neji, obviously, just couldn't get one. Tenten once tried to help, but Neji insisted that Tenten be truthful and honest and admit that it would be hard to persuade.

Neji was Hinata's cousin.

Sasuke arrived under a tree where Tenten sat happily, eating. Neji was somewhere else, eating with solitude.

Tenten happily greeted her childhood friend, and his girlfriend who later came over. Also Naruto.

"Mm…Naruto? Where is Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"She's trying to get Neji to eat with us. Tell you the truth, I don't really want him near us."

"Don't say that." Sakura glared. "That's mean!" 'But true…'

Hinata came over upset.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

She shook her head. Tenten sighed.

"He is very lonely." Hinata said.

"Hm…very comparable to someone we know." Sakura gave a look at Tenten, who looked up from her sandwich.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?'? You are the only one who does not have a boyfriend!" Sakura exclaimed, arms in the air.

"So? I could care less."

"Don't you feel left out?"

"No." she said flatly.

"But-" Hinata was about to add something.

"My deepest apologies, but can we just change the subject? This has been gone over many times now, and it's always the same. Answer. And always will be." Tenten finished her sandwich.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine." Then, she looked towards Neji.

"Hey, have you ever wondered what Neji's face actually looks like?"

"I heard a story, rumor." Sasuke said. He told them about the bully and fainted girl topic.

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me like that. I went to the same school as he did. I just never spoke to him."

Everyone looked towards Neji. Except Sasuke and Hinata of course.

"Sugoi…"

Sakura coughed.

"Okay, anyone else?"

"U-Um…I do." Hinata spoke. Everyone looked towards Hinata. She blushed.

The truth was that everyone really wanted to see Neji's real face. But were afraid to ask.

"Description?" Naruto asked.

"I can't remember very well…" Everyone sighed at this.

"All I know is, that his eyes are like mine." she said. "And he has long hair."

"That helps, I guess." Sakura said glumly.

Sasuke looked at his watch.

"We have five minutes until lunch ends. I'm leaving." He stood up and left. Sakura followed. "Bye." she waved to Naruto and the rest.

Naruto and Hinata stood up. "We're going to go see our teacher. We'll see you around, Tenten." Naruto and Hinata bid Tenten good bye and left.

Tenten sighed. She was all alone.

Almost.

Tenten realized Neji was still there! She quickly hurried over to him.

"Neji!" Neji looked up from his lunch. He let out a fake smile, as Tenten noticed. "Hi, Tenten."

Tenten frowned. "Why don't you ever smile?"

Neji looked confused.

"What do you mean? I just did."

"Like, a real smile."

"I just did."

"That's a fake one."

"No it's not."

Tenten sighed.

"Why don't you ever come to eat with us?"

"I have my reasons."

The bell rung. It was the end of lunch.

"Well, I have to go Tenten. Bye." Neji left.

"…bye…" Tenten waved.

Tenten went back into the hallways. And again, she saw Neji, being shoved around and laughed at. Bullied too. She had threatened to tell someone, but Neji told her no to, and the bullies threatened her too. She was deeply worried for her friend. For some reason, Tenten saw Neji as a sweet, kind person. Tenten saw Neji as the type of person you just want to hug and not let go.

Tenten was still looking at Neji. Or rather, staring at. She was blushing, even if she didn't notice.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breath behind her. She gasped and turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"That's what I should be asking you!"

"You're blushing and staring at Neji."

"Huh?"

Sasuke pointed at Tenten's cheek.

"…!"

Then, the bell rang. Sasuke glared at Tenten and left. Tenten sighed. 'Saved by the bell…'

Why, had she been staring at Neji?

Crush, maybe?

After the school day, everyone started walking home. Most people's parents picked them up, but only a small group of kids walked home.

Sakura had left, and Tenten had came up with a bright idea during class to tell Sasuke.

"Sasuke. I have a plan to see Neji's face!" She said happily.

"So?"

"So, I'm going to see if he ever takes his glasses off!"

'What a lame plan.' "You mean, you're going to _stalk_ him?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Mm…something along the lines of stalking yes." Sasuke let out a quiet sigh.

"And I thought you came up with something clever. Like a deal or something." Sasuke didn't get a response so he continued.

"He's never going to take them off. Give up." Tenten didn't respond. He looked at her.

Tenten thought about the fact about the deal. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?

Tenten arrived at her quiet apartment. She had no parents, so she didn't mind. She went upstairs, and did her homework. She decided not to change out of her black school uniform. Despite the fact that it was a skirt.

Sometime later…

Tenten came back down with a glass of water. She looked outside. She stared at the small children playing along the boardwalk. She smiled.

Tenten went to the library. She saw someone utterly familiar.

"Neji!" She whispered. She hid behind a bookshelf to see what he was doing. She wanted him to take off his glasses.

Unfortunately, it never happened. Neji had left and Tenten was never really good for stalking Neji for some reason. It was as if Neji had eyes in the back of his head. Literally. (A/N: Hm…I wonder why…BYA-KU-GAN. XD Byakugan! Ah…just an add-in. Neji can't use the Byakugan here.)

Tenten went home and into the back, looking outside.

What she saw was not what she expected.

Neji, was leaping up to get a small child's kite. In one, quick leap, the kite was gone and back into the child's hands.

'How did he do that?' Tenten thought.

Neji pat the child upon the head and watched the small child walk away joyfully with her kite. Tenten came outside and approached Neji.

"Neji."

Neji turned.

"Tenten. Hi."

Tenten sat down against the tree beside Neji.

"Neji…can we talk?" Tenten had always had this unusual attraction to Neji. She didn't know if it was a crush, or whatever. Love?

"What is it?" Neji asked.

Tenten looked at the ground for a moment, before looking up. She remembered what had happened. Neji was teased. Again.

"Neji, can you stop being teased? Stop being bullied? I don't like it."

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Yeah but…I feel…worried…every time."

"Tenten…"

"Can't you do something about it?" She asked desperately.

"Tenten…why are you worried about me, again?" Neji asked.

"Because you're my friend, baka!" She exclaimed, bonking him on the head. It almost knocked his glasses off. 'More then a friend…a lot more the a best friend…'

"You're too nice to be pushed around like that! I know you very well from what I've seen. You're very kind." She added.

"So?" Neji glared.

Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"You're not going to answer any of this, aren't you?"

"Most likely, no." Neji crossed his arms.

"Fine then. Answer this." Tenten faced Neji directly.

"Why do you always wear those glasses?"

"…I-"

"AND BE HONEST."

"Because…" Neji was still wondering weather he should tell Tenten. 'Should I?'

"ANSWER!" Tenten snapped again.

"Because…" 'Oh god. Here it comes. I'll just be honest. Tenten is my only friend anyway.' "I'm afraid, I'll be teased because of my eyes."

Tenten gave a puzzled expression.

"Your eyes?" she remembered today that Hinata said they were the same as hers. White. "Aren't they the same as Hinata's?"

"Yeah, but Naruto has Hinata, so no one would bug her. Besides, I look…ugly, without my glasses." Neji looked down. "And…I'm afraid that…you wouldn't be my friend anymore…You've always put an effort for me…and…you know…"

"Neji…" Tenten gave Neji a hug. Neji blushed.

"You look fine. Without you glasses and your hair down! Trust me! And if you don't I'll still…yeah. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Tears formed in Tenten's eyes.

"I don't know…" Neji told her.

"Also, the way I act is different. If I change, then I'll show my true personality as well." he said.

"Neji…" Tenten put her hand over his. "Look at me with your true face."

"Nani!"

"Look at me with your true face." Tenten made her voice sound demanding. "I have to do something."

"What is it that you can't do while I have my glasses and my hair up?"

"Just do it!"

Neji flinched and took his hands from under hers.

"Close your eyes." Tenten grumbled a "Fine." and closed her eyes.

Neji slowly took off his glasses, and laid them on the grass. He took down his hair as well. He sighed. 'I must look horrible.' he thought.

"You can…open your eyes now…" Neji looked down at his hands, not wanting to face Tenten.

Unknown to Neji, Tenten was blushing. Hard. Neji felt Tenten's intense gaze upon him.

'She must despise me now…' he thought sadly.

'He's…he's…beautiful…is that the word?'

Tenten stared at Neji's long, uneven strands of hair. All looking to be smooth and silky. Thin maybe. But it was his face that really made her shiver. It was…indescribable.

"So…that's what's under those glasses of yours." she said, leaning in. Neji felt her close presence and snapped his head up.

Tenten realized how close her face was to his. She blushed harder. If that was even possible.

Neji noticed that Tenten wasn't moving. He smirked. 'Payback.' He thought.

Suddenly, Tenten felt something soft at her lips. It was Neji. Neji was kissing her! Her heart filled with enjoyment as she savored every second of it. She responded happily, feeling Neji's shockingly strong arms around her waist, hers around his neck, with his soft hair. It was softer then she had imagined.

Tenten felt that Neji was not as skinny and weak at all. In fact, he was quite lean and hard like a rock. She blushed. Hard.

Finally, they broke apart. Tenten in Neji's arms.

"I must look awful." he said.

"Neji! You look…you look…"

"Well?"

"…I don't know…I bet most people would refer to as 'Sexy'." Tenten blushed.

"I'm keeping my glasses on."

"No you are not!"

"Fine. I won't. Do _you_ think I look like that?" Neji smirked.

Neji had never smirked in front of Tenten before. This only made Tenten love Neji even more. The way he teased her and all…

"I uh…um…" Tenten thought so, but didn't say so.

"Hn."

That had never been said before. Tenten looked up at Neji, would pulled her into a kiss. Again.

"Neji…"

"Hn…?"

"I…love…you…" Tenten blushed.

Neji smirked. "I love you, Tenten." Neji pulled her into a tighter embrace.

The next day at school…

Neji walked down the hallway like he always did and headed towards class after his lockers. He felt all the stares and giggles around him.

He sat down at his usual seat.

The teacher looked up. 'Hm…seems as though Hyuuga Neji isn't here today. I won't have to announce that. I'm sure the students are quite happy he isn't…and my…we have a handsome young man instead! New student! Oh…how happy…' The teacher was blushing as she stared at Neji deeply.

Class had started, and the teacher started class. (A/N: Lmao.)

"Class. We have a new student today." she stood. "Please, introduce yourself." She held out a hand as a gesture, referring to Neji.

Neji arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You are a new student, are you not?"

Neji shook his head.

"Then…exactly, _who _are _you_?" The teacher leaned in.

"Hyuuga Neji. I've been here the whole year." Neji replied calmly, smirking. All the girls swooned. Even the teacher was blushing.

"Oh…is that you, Neji? Okay then. You just didn't seem to pass my eyes today…" She stared at him for a moment, then started class.

Neji smirked, arms crossed eyes closed, while paying attention in class. He took notice that the boys were blushing and staring. The girls had already been doing that. Some of them fainted. Not that the teacher noticed.

Class had ended, and the students had a couple minutes between class change. Neji went to his locker, like he always did.

He was immediately trampled onto the ground by notes. Pink, fluffy, smelly, love notes. He stuck his head out.

"What the…"

He read one of them. It was a date proposal. Why hadn't he gotten this before? He quickly picked them all up and threw them away, finding no use for them. He picked up his books, and went looking for someone.

Neji passed by Hinata, who had dropped by to say hello.

"N-Neji-nii-san, Ohayou!" she greeted.

Neji stayed emotionless.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama." And walked away. Or, tried to. A whole stampede of girls came over, almost trampling him in process.

"What the-!" He stared at all the mobs of girls around him. He realized he had to get to class. So, he looked around for an excuse. He scanned above the girls heads, and…bingo!

Neji started walking off with the mob of girls around him, admiring him. The lustful stares didn't even bother him. He just kept walking, walking, walking…

Tenten picked up her books and headed to class until…

"Hm…?" Tenten turned her head and noticed a big crowd of girls headed her way. She shrieked and stepped to the side, only to find that they were following her. She was against a corner now, being shoved around by the girls.

'What…what's going on?' she thought. Suddenly, someone reached out, and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the mob.

"AH! WHAT'S GOING O-"

Neji pulled Tenten in kiss, leaning forward as Tenten leaned back slightly, Neji's hand on her waist, Tenten's on his shoulders.

"…!" Tenten blushed. Oh, the publicity.

The girls all turned silent, and then walked away glumly.

Tenten had thought Neji would let go, but he didn't.

'Neji…we're being stared at…oh please…no teachers no teachers no…'

"Hey it's Ten…ten…" Sakura hurried over with Sasuke walking slowly behind her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura's eyes widened, blushing.

Tenten noticed Sakura and Sasuke standing behind them, and before long, Naruto and Hinata too.

Neji pulled apart and gave Tenten a pat on the head, then walked away to class.

Everybody hurried to class, heads full.

Lunch…

Sasuke approached Tenten with Sakura, as always. Only to find that today, an unusual looking person was with Tenten, smirking. He had an unusual mark across his forehead. It was barely visible, but saw it. Not that anyone else did though.

"So…Tenten…" Sakura sat down beside Tenten. "Who's the new kid?" she asked, grinning evilly.

Tenten looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"…What?"

"Him." Sakura nudged her head in Neji's direction. Neji crossed his arms and smirked. Sakura blushed.

Tenten looked at Sakura surprised. Naruto and Hinata came over.

"Mou…Tenten, did you see Neji-nii-sa-Oh. Hello." Hinata noticed Neji.

"Y-you don't know who this is?" Tenten asked, pointing at Neji. Neji glared at Tenten's finger.

Sakura and Naruto shook their heads. Hinata looked at Naruto surprised. Sasuke just blinked.

"Um…hm…" Tenten thought for a moment, then her face lit up. She reached into her pocket, and sat in front of Neji, so that no one would see him. Everyone tried to see behind her, except for Sasuke and Hinata, who just giggled.

"Oh…"

"…MY GOD!" Naruto stood up and pointed at Neji.

"YOU'RE HYUUGA NEJI!" Neji smirked.

"I know my name." he said coolly.

"I thought so." Sasuke said.

"Hyuuga…Neji!" Sakura inched forward. "You're, Hyuuga Neji?"

Tenten nodded. Neji just smirked.

"Tenten, you're lying!"

"No, I'm not. And that's proof." She said, putting on his glasses and grabbing his soft hair in a bundle again.

"No…way…" Naruto flinched.

"Sugoi…" Sakura winced.

"Hehe…" Tenten was very amused by this.

Hinata sighed and leaned against Naruto.

"I never thought…" Naruto was speechless.

Sakura was hugged by Sasuke.

"That's what was…" Sakura was speechless as well.

Neji nuzzled Tenten softly.

Tenten giggled.

"Under those glasses of yours…"

**Ohohen****: Wow. What a GAY story. (Gay as in referring to it as stupid. JUST GO WITH THE FLOW DAMMIT.)**

**I'll be updating this. The next one will be having them as ninjas, and if Neji had glasses. O.o Imagine that…**

**Maybe you'll read on, maybe you won't. Just review and tell me how retarded it was.**


	2. If He Really Did Have Glasses

-1**Hm…Just thought of some new ideas for this story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is just a fiction story, based on the Naruto anime.**

**Okay…**

**Under Those Glasses of Yours**

Chapter Two: If He Really Did Have Glasses…

"Lee! Please be careful not to knock of Neji's glasses!"

"Neji! Don't push yourself! I don't want to be hurt!"

"Neji! Be careful!"

Those were the words that Tenten heard everyday from Maito Gai, her teacher. She was on Team Gai, along with Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and herself, of course.

Every time Gai spoke of Neji's glasses, or Lee did, she noticed that Neji didn't seem to like it. His large, squiggly glasses that only made him look like a nerd. Along with his bunched up hair, all in one clutch at the top of his head. Neji didn't seem to be very strong either. He was the weakest in the group, even if he was a Hyuuga. But for some reason, Tenten didn't think it was right…

Or maybe it was because she had an unusual attraction to go up to him while he was sitting under a tree, take off his glasses, hair, hug and kiss him, saying that it would be alright?

"Ah, Neji, you seem to be improving! Keep it going my youthful student!" Gai told him proudly. But he said that every day after training was over. By then, Tenten knew it was a lie. For even if he did improve, Lee still beat him every time, every training session.

And everyday, like today, she would walk over and share her lunch with him, or offer to, and he'd turn her down with a feisty growl, leaving her behind, sadly.

Unknown to Tenten though, Neji always left with a sad face. Every time he turned down Tenten's offer.

But this time, she was determined to make that change.

Ever since she knew him, he was pushed around, picked on, laughed at, and teased. Basically, he was bullied. Constantly. All the girls point, hold their pointy stuck up noses, and scurry away. Boys, they either laugh and point at him or shake their head in disgrace, not pity. Thinking, 'What a disgrace to the male race.' or 'What an embarrassment to the male race.' Or sometimes, throw eggs and food at him. Most rotten food and eggs.

Tenten walked over, poking Neji. She always wondered what he was doing, always sitting like that. Neji looked up, frowning.

"What? I'm going to turn down your offer again. You know that."

Tenten sat down.

"Neji…"

"What." He said rudely.

"Can…I…have a talk with you?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Is that a yes?"

"If you talk about something stupid again, I'm leaving."

"Fine. If you promise you'll stay, I won't bother you ever again." she said. "Deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

Tenten took a deep breath, then looked him straight in the…er…glasses.

"I've…I've…"

"If you want to talk, talk."

"I've seen you…be bullied before."

Neji didn't look a bit surprised for some reason.

"And…I just…"

"Can you get to the point already?" Neji. Was. Rude. Allthetime. (A/N: I did that on purpose.)

"I want to help you!" Tenten blurted out. She has never had a conversation with Neji, anyway.

Neji laughed. For some reason, Tenten just knew it wasn't real laugh…

"Help me? Don't make me laugh." He told her.

"You just laughed…" Tenten said sheepishly.

Neji sighed.

"Exactly, HOW do YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU, think that you can help ME?" he said. Tenten felt hurt. But she just wasn't the type of person who backed down so easily.

"Like this." Tenten attempted to hit him on the head. Neji's hand shot up and blocked her.

"How is that supposed to help me?" he asked.

"Tell me this: Why couldn't you do that when Lee was going against you? Your speed right there was at least five times his speed now. Two times when his weights are off."

Neji gaped slightly.

"He kicked and punched you today. I watch you to everyday. You could of blocked it easily."

Neji was speechless.

Tenten smirked. (A/N: Yes. Smirked.)

"And this." She did a drop kick. Neji leapt up, landing on a tree branch above him in barely a split second.

"Lee does that all the time. And you always eat dirt, being slammed to the ground so much."

Tenten leapt up onto the branch beside Neji, back against tree.

"Hit me, coward."

Neji frowned. (He was actually glaring but you can't tell since his glasses.)

"No."

"So. You are as weak as I thought."

"…"

"You're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, Neji. You coward. Cower away and run for you life."

That, really pissed him off.

Neji used his Jyuuken, in attempt to hit Tenten. Fortunately, Tenten took notice and evaded.

Tenten watched as Neji almost pierced a hole in the tree.

"And…why couldn't you do THAT when you go against Lee? That's the Jyuuken, as I learned from Hinata. You, being a member of the Hyuuga clan, knows it." Neji scowled and leapt down with his immense speed again, lying against the tree.

"Can you leave now?" Neji demanded.

"No."

"Must you so stubborn?"

"See? Now you're talking differently too."

"I am not."

Tenten walked up to Neji.

"I'll leave after one more thing…"

"What?"

Tenten grinned. "Maybe two." she pointed at his glasses and then his hair.

"Take them off."

Neji flinched.

"No!"

"Fine. I won't leave."

Neji growled.

He sulked.

And sulked.

And sulked some more.

Finally…

"FINE. I'LL TAKE THEM OFF! BUT YOU HAVE TO PROMISE THAT YOU'LL LEAVE AFTER THIS POINT!" Neji stood up, roaring at her.

Tenten sighed.

"Fine."

Neji looked down at the grass, and pointed behind her.

"Look that way, and don't peek."

Tenten gave him a weird look, then reluctantly turned around.

Moments later…

"You…You can turn around now…" Neji told her finally.

Tenten sat up and spun around while sitting. She looked up at Neji, who was looking at the grass from a diagonal point of view again.

She blushed.

"N-Neji…" she gasped.

"Can I put on my glasses again?"

Tenten just stared. She got this weird fuzzy feeling inside her.

Neji didn't look at her. He bent down, picked up his glasses and put his hair up again. He started walking away.

Tenten just stared, then, she snapped out of her tension, and quickly ran up to him.

"Wait!"

Neji turned halfway.

Tenten accidentally shoved him into a tree.

Neji slid down with Tenten, sitting on the floor. Her hands on his shoulders, her between his legs. (A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU STUPID PEOPLE. THEY'RE STILL FAR APART FROM EACHOTHER! SHE ON HER KNEES, WHICH ARE NO WHERE NEAR HIS…YOU KNOW WHAT!)

Tenten blushed.

"Can you get your hands off of me please?" Neji asked, annoyed. "What exactly do you want?"

Tenten thought about the picture she saw before.

Bold, solid eyes. Uneven, silky raven hair…oh…she lusts for it. She loved him!

Tenten blushed harder at the thought.

She reached up, and put his hair down again. She watched it tumble down in dark waves.

"H-hey! What are you doing!" Neji wanted to rip her arms off of his shoulders, but for some reason, he didn't.

Or was it that…he didn't want to? Was it that, he LIKED Tenten so close to him?

'Damn…shut up.' he thought.

Tenten took off his glasses.

"I…think you look…_better_ like that." she said, blushing.

Neji winced his pearl white eyes.

"What? What did you just say?" That. Just changed Neji's entire motivation on Tenten. He stared at Tenten from top to bottom. He noticed things he never noticed before.

(A/N: Sick minds. No. Don't always focus on the nasty stuff. The farthest he'll probably go that I'll LET him go, is her curves or whatever.)

'Damn…' He thought. 'Those glasses really make me miss out on a whole lot…'

Neji inched forward a bit.

Tenten blushed at how their noses touched. She felt him breath into her skin.

"I-I said-"

Neji jerked forward, smashing his lips into hers.

Tenten's eyes widened. Widened as Neji kissed her oh so passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tenten felt so exquisite, she started giggling, shivering, and even growling a bit. She settled her hands on his shoulders, moving down slightly.

Much to her surprise, he wasn't wimpy. In fact, he was as lean as a rock.

Finally, Neji pulled away, and nuzzled her porcelain face and hair, taking in her scent.

"What was that for?" Tenten asked, sinking into an embrace.

"I must say, without those glasses, I can see a lot better." he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "Like what you really look like."

Tenten blushed beet red, surprised at his sudden comment. But then, she giggled.

"Neji, I love you…with or without your glasses…"

Neji smirked. Tenten blushed at his smirk. She had never seen Neji smirk before!

"And I, Tenten, love you as well." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Tenten sunk her head into his shoulder.

"So, tell me. Why do you keep those glasses on anyway? Hair too?" she asked.

"People used to laugh at me when I was younger, after my father had died. I really did feel solitude back then. And…I guess, overall, I didn't like the way I looked. But now…" He smirked at Tenten, looking at her. "I just don't feel that way anymore…"

Tenten blushed yet again, then snuggled against him.

The Next Day…

"Lee! My burning student of youth! Go easy on Neji!" Gai said.

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

"I shall depart for my mission, and share them with my love and show them the power of youth!" And Gai leapt away.

"Hm. Neji, I see that you have gotten a new hair style! And you took off your glasses! But do not worry, I shall take it easy with my burning youth!"

Neji smirked.

"Hn. This time, I'm not holding back…this is what you get for beating me…oh, so many times…" He got into his stance. (Jyuuken)

Fight. Lee attacked with one of his advanced kicks, Konoha Senpuu but…Neji…

Lee gasped. Neji disappeared!

"Jyuuken!" and hit Lee. Lee flew against a tree, holding his side.

"It seems…ugh…" He stood up. "That you have learned a new move, my worthy rival of burning youth."

"Actually, it's quite old. I just never used it. I always held back. But, I shall not make that mistake again…" he smirked. "For that, I am a genius beyond geniuses." (A/N: CoughcoughTRUESTATEMENTcoughcough)

"I, shall never back down!" Lee stood up, eyes on fire with a fist. It seems as though his wounds recovered.

"Then I will not hold back." Neji wouldn't use this against Lee, if it wasn't for Lee beating him everyday.

He got into position.

"It's over…" He smirked. "_Hakke, Rokuju YonSho."_

And, well, you know. Lee lost.

Wait, Lee lost!

"Lee!" Gai leapt out. Neji just stared.

"Are you okay, Lee?"

Tenten came out from her training. (Target training)

"Gai-sensei? I thought you were on a mission?"

"It was canceled. Also, I will be leaving with Lee for a mission, so you two will have to train together for a while."

"Oh." 'That answers a lot.' Neji thought flatly.

"Gai-sensei, I have lost…" Lee said weakly.

"No, Lee, Neji just won, you did not lose. Your burning youth shall live on! Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

So on and so on.

Tenten sighed, then returned to what she previously was doing. Neji followed her.

When she arrived, she wasn't too far from Gai and Lee, since they were still on their training grounds.

She turned around, looking innocent. Neji could of just dropped right there.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing?"

Neji shook his head. "Nothing." (Note: Neji has his hair up like in the anime, you know, with the tiny bit of hair up? Like in the Anime and Manga? So yeah, he looks like he's supposed to.)

"Oh. Okay." Tenten turned around, and was just about to resume her throwing dummies and hitting them with kunai training until…

Neji just appeared in front of her like a snap, causing her to land a kiss on his lips. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, then quickly pulling away. He crossed his arms, then walked over to a tree, sitting down.

"You may continue." he said smirking. "That was all I needed."

Tenten stopped blushing.

"Always using your speed to an advantage, I see."

Neji didn't respond. His emotionless face lay silent. 'Darn. Now his personality changed too. This is the real Neji? Sigh…'

"What are you doing under a tree all the time anyways?"

Neji opened his eyes. He was sitting right under a target.

"Meditating."

"Oh." 'I guess I learned something new today. She walked over to him, and started pulling out the weapons from the target. Neji watched her movements.

Tenten pulled out the last one, feeling Neji's gaze on her. She looked down.

"What?"

"Hn…"

Tenten crouched down, and came face to face with him. She stared for a moment, admiring him in everyway possible. Then, she poked his nose, causing him give a frown.

"What was that for?"

Tenten only giggled. She held her finger right on the tip of his nose.

"Who knew…" she smiled sweetly.

From that day on, Neji had never gotten bullied. But...in order to get revenge, Tenten pretended that she someone was flirting with her, the bully that bullied Neji was flirting with her, EVERY SINGLE ONE, and made Neji mad.

The hospital was quite shocked at the number of patients that checked in, in critical condition. Stayed in the hospital for a two months or so. Three months.

Yes, they were beaten to pulp.

And that was all because they didn't know that.

That is, they didn't know that THAT was what was under those glasses of his.

**Ohohen****: Well, guess that's done. I decided to watch an episode of Naruto the first season right? And I was kinda upset when I heard Tenten say Sasuke was cute. "He's cute." But it could also be…**

**Sasuke: Tenten. Right?**

**Tenten: Sasuke? What?**

**Sasuke: Do you want to go out?  
**

**Tenten: …no.**

**Sasuke: Why not?**

**Tenten: Why go out?**

**Sasuke: You said I was cute right?**

**Tenten: -Laughs- Cute imitation of Neji! Standing up to the big boys? **

**Hahaha…whoever came up with the SasuTen pairing is gay. Hm…interesting…I think I'll continue.**

**Neji: Walks up Tenten.**

**Sasuke: Neji.**

**Neji: Sasuke? What are you doing on our training grounds?**

**Tenten: He asked me out. **

**Neji: Glares Watch who you're messing with, rookie.**

**Tenten: I only said you were cute because you were trying to make an effort to stand up against Neji. But, even if you're a rookie, I bet you can't beat us.**

**Sasuke: Glares at Neji**

**Neji: Glares a Sasuke**

**Sasuke & Neji: Glaring contest**

**Haha…Neji to the rescue. Neji must be thinking, 'NO ONE ASKS MY TENTEN OUT ON A DATE BESIDES ME!' D**

**Well, review!**

…**I hate the way everyone loves Sasuke and hates Neji…**


End file.
